Firework
by DivergentNephil
Summary: It's Canada Day a few thousand miles from the Flock in, you guessed it... Canada! Some crazy asian chick has a plan that Fang is willing to use to show Max that he lo-likes her. One Shot!


**K um, this was supposed to be posted for the day that Canadians celebrate. You know, Canada Day. Which I am one. Canadian I mean… so enjoy!**

**OH! And I made up a character that shall help make my AN's interesting. Her name is Pearl.**

**Me: Say hi to the readers Pearl!**

**Pearl: Hi to the readers Pearl!**

**Me: Shut up smart a-**

**Pearl: Language!**

**Me: … So yeah. Pearl is a ninja princess with purple hair. She is addicted to cupcakes. And she loves Evanescence.**

**Pearl: Just get on to the story before I throw-**

**Me: Look! Is that Amy Lee!**

**Pearl: ZOMG *****runs away*******

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride. I'm only thirteen and I'm a girl so that **_**kinda **_**rules out me being James Patterson…**

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Where are you taking me?" I whined. Hi there, it's me, Maximum Ride. Currently the one and only emo, jk, Fang, is kidnapping me. Wait, Avian-napping, kidnapping… whatever.

"Look, I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed-"

"At freaking twelve in the morning!" I interrupted him.

"But, "he continued, "you're going to love this."

"I better," I mumbled. It was actually very comfortable where I was, him carrying me in his strong and- whoa, stop it Max. I chastised myself. Hey, _chastised_, I'm learning new words! I couldn't possibly like_ Fang, _my right wing man and the one I trusted the most! It went against the many rules I had made up for myself. Wanna hear em? Well too bad if you don't.

Don't go near the kitchen unless it's to eat something someone lese made. The flock doesn't need a burning house or food poisoning.

Never let Nudge and Ella coax me into the bathroom unless I _want _a makeover

Don't look into Angel's eyes when she wants something. Beware the Bambi eyes!

DON'T, UNDER _ANY _CIRCUMSTANCES, FALL IN LOVE WITH FANG

I could go on, but Fang had halted suddenly. "Don't drop me." I warned as I tipped precariously forward.

He held me closer, which made me blush. "Psh, I would never." He smirked and dropped me… onto a bench.

"Hey!" I protested. He sat down next to me.

"Can you guess where we are?" he asked.

I looked around. "No clue." I rolled my eyes.

"Canada!" he exclaimed. "In the inner harbor in Victoria."

I was lost. "Victoria in British Columbia…" Fag said slowly.

"OOOH. And why?" I was getting a little annoyed.

"It's Canada Day! And there's a firework show they have every year."

" One, I'm an Avian _American _two, how do you know where it is and everything?" I asked.

"Someone on my blog." He looked like he was holding something back.

_**Flashback in Fang's POV**_

There I was, just sitting on my black bed in my black room on my black laptop. My baby. Other than Max of course. WTH? Why did I just think that? I think I'm going crazy. Or I somehow got Nyquil in me. (Don't ask, just check out the story Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu by St. Fang of Boredom. I was laughing myself sick.)

Angel might hear this; I shouldn't think- _Too late Fang! _I winced. _ Get out Angel_! I yelled in my head. She retreated.

I opened my laptop and came across a comment on my blog. It was on the blog post about how I didn't know how to show my lo-liking for Max. It read:

_Dragonpurplepearl:_

_ZOMG! You should totally like, fly her over to Canada! It Canada tomorrow and there's always a firework show! And then like, get Iggy or Gazzy to rig up a little firework show showing your love! I'll be at the hotel behind some benches and stuff, so you can totally like, sit on the benches and watch!_

With all the exclamation marks, I was reading it in my head in a yelling voice. During that day, I had gone with Iggy to rig it up.

(AN I was at the Delta and I actually yelled that for no apparent reason over the balcony. Cue the weird looks from people)

_**Present and in Max's POV**_

He seemed to lose focus for a bit. I waved my hand in front of his face and he jumped.

"Earth to Fang?" I laughed. He just did his little half smile thing and said, "It's starting." It was indeed. Across the water of the harbor I could hear yells and whistles from what must be Victoria's Downtown. I also heard yelling behind me and turned. It was a tall hotel and there was a huge balcony full of people.

"Go FAAAAAANG" I heard a yell.

I turned back to Fang. "Fangirl of yours?" I smirked. He just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, dragonpurplepearl and exclamation marks. I just shrugged and watched the show.

There were beautiful green and red and gold and purple fireworks. They were loud, of course, but breathtaking. I was suddenly aware of Fang's arm around me and my heart almost stopped. But I took a deep breath just let my head fall on Fang's chest. Then it all stopped and applause erupted from everywhere.

But then, (K, this didn't really happen of course…) more fireworks came out. It was a pair of golden wings and had _Fang and Max forever_ written inside. There was silence. And more. I was speechless and I was pretty sure my mouth was in a little o. I leaned over to Fang and whispered, "Did you do that?"

He just softly lifted my chin up to slowly and tortuously brought his lips o mine. My breath hitched and I couldn't move. And then it hit me! I was FREAKING KISSING FANG!

**Fang POV**

HOLY CRAP I WAS KISSING MAX!

**Max POV**

I couldn't take it. This wasn't enough. I put my hands behind his neck and kissed him back. After a few minutes, we broke apart and he smiled.

"Happy Canada Day Max."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! So yeah, here's my story and the picture was taken by yours truly when I was up on the balcony. Say bye Pearl!**

**Pearl: Bye P-**

**Me: Oh shut up**


End file.
